Gamera
' Gamera ' is one of many Chimæra that belonged to Raylan. He and the rest of Raylan's menagerie, was sent to Earth in his renovated fuel powered ship and eventually captured and taken to Plum Island where he is subjected to intense Mogadorian Experimentation. Gamera prefers the form of a snapping Turtle but struggles to keep up with the other Chimærae. He was named after an old movie monster by Malcolm Goode. Because Malcolm named him, Gamera is most fond of him, following him and responding to him if he whistles, a response the other four Chimærae do not do. Biography Life with Raylan Capture and Rescue Gamera and the other Chimæra lived with Lexa and Zophie before their capture. Lexa had gone to Montreal when Zophie thought she contacted one of the Greeters over the internet. The person she contacted was actually a Mog. She gave them her location. Dozens of Mogs came with krauls and piken and most of the Chimæra were bagged and loaded into a truck. Some of them were killed fighting. The majority were taken to the Mogadorian facility on Plum Island in order to replicate the shapeshifting gene in Vat-born Mogadorians. Bandit is one of the five Chimæra that Adam manages to rescue after infiltrating Plum Island. They are all slightly disturbed by their experiences but are comforted by Dust while they are driven to Chicago. They meet Number Four, Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and Bernie Kosar and the group flee from Chicago to Baltimore, Maryland. Four heals the Chimæra and notes that whatever the Mogadorians did to them lingered and fought back against his legacy, triggering his Lumen for a moment, though it eventually left. Gamera goes to Ashwood Estates with Four and aids in the take over by flying in with a camera as surveillance and later participates in the fight. The Chimæra are left with Malcolm and some of Agent Walker's rebel Agents as the rest of the group split for missions in New York or Calakmul. He is swept by the evacuation with Malcolm while the other four Chimæae and Walker's agents, including Agent Noto, are left behind to defend Ashwood Estates. On the way to Union Station, Malcolm, Colonel Lujan, Major Briggs, and a few other soldiers are attacked by a squadron of Mogs and a mysterious Bat-Demon-Creature. Lujan is killed, but Gamera springs into action, attacking and killing the Mogs in the form of a Black panther along with Briggs while Malcolm kills the creature, which was injured by Gamera. Gamera follows Malcolm and Briggs to the Bunker. While he is at the bunker, Malcolm tells Gamera to lay low, and keep the form of an insect (in this case, a Dragonfly). In the end of Last Defense, Sam orders Malcolm to go somewhere, and Gamera takes the form of a horse and gallops away with Malcolm on his back. Known Forms: * Snapping turtle * Pigeon * Black panther * Dragonfly * Beetle * Black cat * Horse * Hawk Category:Characters Category:Chimæra Category:Raylan's Chimæra Category:Loric Allies